


Big Book of Writer's Block (Temp Title)

by Kosho, SBlackmane



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Brothels, F/M, Master/Slave, Shameless Smut, Slave Trade, Slavery, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Kosho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBlackmane/pseuds/SBlackmane
Summary: What happens when you find out the one you love is spending their time in a house of ill repute, alone with other men? Regardless of reason, can a couple weather the storm?*Essentially, this is a collection of standalone stories with different pairings. Each pairing revolves around one part of the pair being in a brothel or other such establishment and the other finding out and confronting them.





	Big Book of Writer's Block (Temp Title)

**Author's Note:**

> Sonya will be adding to this, it's our collection. I'm not sure on the ETA, but it's a thing that's gonna happen.

Cullen scoured the grounds for what felt like the thousandth time. Searching for the Inquisitor, a woman he could say with complete honesty was the love of his life. A woman he often found himself thinking he didn’t deserve for all the wrongs he had done. Everyone had joined in the search for her, it wasn’t simply that she couldn’t be found. There was a number of times she had chosen to go off alone and handle matters quickly and discreetly by herself. It was that she had been gone for two weeks by now, and no one had seen her leave, not even the guards. She was no assassin, creeping in the shadows. There was no reason that she’d managed to escape notice of the men and women responsible for noticing danger or suspicious activity. After all the good she’d done, he was reasonably sure that her face was familiar enough that even those who had never seen her personally knew who she was and what she looked like. Not one single report of _anyone_ seeing her in that time span had come in, no tavern rumors, no stories of valor between tears of gratitude. _Nothing._

 

“Once more, what was the last thing you remember?” Cullen asked.

 

The nervous soldier shrunk back from him, anxiously tapping his fingers together. “As I said, Commander. Last I saw her, she was reading a letter on those stairs over there. She looked fine, not angry or upset or nothin’. She folded it up, burned it up in her hand and got up. She stopped by the gates, said she was goin’ for a walk and wouldn’t be long…”

 

Not many feet away, Josephine was talking to a noble, trying to get him to have word sent to Orlais. Cullen doubted she’d _willingly_ go back, he knew very well she hated everything about the place, but it was a good idea. Athera was quite the fighter, a mage who wasn’t afraid to pick up a sword, or throw a punch if pushed to it. It was highly unlikely she had managed to get kidnapped, but not impossible.

 

“Yes, that’s correct. It’s been two weeks since the last report, she could have made it that far. Right, yes, she _is_ quite fast.” Josephine repeated for about the tenth time during that particular conversation. “You _do_ recall Lavellan coming to aid your family before, yes?”

 

“Of course. It’s not that we don’t want to help, only that my family is incredibly busy.” he began. With her continued insistence, he finally relented. “Of course, Lady Montilyet...I’ll send word immediately. If any Montclair sees her, you’ll know.”

 

“ _Thank you._ ” she sighed.

 

Varric, Iron Bull, Cole, Solas, Sera, surprisingly even Vivienne, all busy exploring their own channels in the hopes of gaining any useful information. The one positive to the situation was the fact that at least there was little enough going on at the moment, nothing terribly urgent demanding her attention.Now if only she could be found before that changed. Then again, he wasn’t concerned with business, for once. He just wanted to know she was alive, unharmed, and have her back safely in his arms. That letter was the one lead he had, the one he was most certain linked to her disappearance, the problem being that she was the only one to read it, even Leliana couldn’t say who it was from, let alone what the contents might have been. Her clan was safe, he knew that much, they received reports at frequent intervals about their well being. After the last scare, she insisted several spies be sent to keep an eye on them. She very nearly broke down, begging for that small bit of assistance. Family was important to her, more after her younger brother and father died protecting the others while they made their escape. Her mother had written once, telling him to assure her that she was taking good care of her older brother and little sister, that nothing would happen. Solas had even gone so far as to explain that he should feel honored. Certain clans exiled their own for the offense of loving a human, but her family was different, they’d accepted her choice, and even _thanked_ him for the assistance of the Inquisition. He was going to explain that he really had nothing to do with it, but Athera told him to just accept the gratitude. If not family, he had no idea on what would have called her willingly away for so long. Had it been helping refugees as she sometimes did, they would have heard many stories about the kind things she had done for them. Not a peep. Cullen leaned against the wall, palming his face with a sigh. She was devoted to the gods of her people, but he hoped the Maker had an eye on her, and that it was his will to bring her back safely.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Athera glanced around the room as she was led out. No sight of her yet, though she _knew_ she had to be here. The letter was urgent, begging for her to save her. It was _her_ writing, she knew it by heart, and despite being hastily written and short, it was definitely Enaste’s hand that wrote it. The idea of being in such a place disgusted her, the very idea enough to make her wish all of Elgar’nan’s vengeance on the filthy humans that visited. She wouldn’t have come alone if there was another option. Charging in wouldn’t work, the guards would have seen it coming, the place emptied by the time they arrived. Nobles with all their coin and influence would get nowhere, the forced inhabitants were too valuable to sell. Many of the spies were human, and wouldn’t work either, the elves that were among the Nightingale’s ranks weren’t the kind they aimed for here either. Just getting noticed was a chore in itself too, her face was too well known, she’d had to hunt down someone with the right talents to alter her appearance in such a way that she looked just different enough to go unnoticed, but familiar enough for Enaste to recognize her when she found her.

 

“You. Knife ear. Hurry up, don’t keep ‘em waitin’. These blokes pay good coin for your time!” a voice barked.

 

Athera sighed, picking up the pace. Thankfully, she was still being inducted, trained, rather. Nothing indecent, not yet. She had no problem with most humans, but _these_ people weren’t human. Not to her, they were the very definition of _shemlen_ in her mind. Men and women without enough influence or just in the wrong part of Thedas to own slaves of their own, they came _here_ to live out that fantasy for a short time. Every fiber of her being always begged her to resist, to fight back, and yet with her goal in mind, she held back. Twice just the night before, she’d been struck, and she’d lost track of the number of times she’d been called the most vile things, spoken to in ways that made her want to vomit. She’d forgotten just how many times a client had tried to touch her without being caught, and how many times they’d managed to pinch her ass or grab a handful of breast without being noticed. No, this place was absolutely going up in smoke the moment Enaste was safe. Worse still, what would Cullen think if he ever knew she was here? If she could have explained it before taking off, she would have. There wasn’t a way he wouldn’t have tried to stop her or followed her in secret. This situation was too delicate to risk that happening. Swallowing her pride, she opened the door, tugging at the uncomfortable clothes they’d provided. Meant to make her look the very picture of a servant while still being suggestive in a way that appealed to those sick enough to “buy” her, it felt nothing like her usual armor, no protection, no means of safety. The man gestured to the floor next to him, and she obeyed though it killed her to do so. She leaned against his knee, staring up at him with wide hazel eyes that bore no resemblance to the usual watery blue-grey.

 

“How may I serve you, master?” she asked softly.

 

“Fix your master a drink, and make it strong.” he ordered.

 

Great, another drunk to contend with. How many bruises would she leave with this time? Athera stood slowly, picking up the crystal decanter, busying herself trying to remember how to make it. Mythal help her if it was wrong. Taking small steps so as not to spill any of it, she returned, holding it out for him. The man took the glass, taking a sip. His eyes narrowed as if trying to find fault with it. Thankfully, it seemed she had managed to get it right.

 

“Come here, sit on my lap.” he instructed.

 

Unfortunately, _that_ wasn’t against the rules. Forcing a smile, she gingerly sat down, squeaking nervously when he pulled her up higher. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, adding to the sickly feeling in her stomach. Glancing around the room, the guard was busy checking on one of the few male “servants”. He bit her ear, his hand disappearing up her skirt, squeezing her thigh before inching higher. He groped her directly, though he quickly removed his hand when the guard turned.

 

“Mm. Tell me, wench. Do you like it when I touch you?” he asked.

 

 _No. A million times no._ she shouted in her mind. She wasn’t allowed to upset him, not if she didn’t want to experience a far more harsh punishment. The girl she shared a room with at night had spoken against her temporary master once, and she bore bruises, fierce whip marks along her back and legs. Taken off the roster while she healed up, they starved her for days, and she spent much of several nights sobbing in pain and hunger.

 

“Yes, master.” she said, keeping her answer short and simple.

 

“How much longer until they move you up? Tight little thing like you? I’m looking forward to tearing that up.” he said, watching the guard once more. When he left again, he bent, nipping sharply at her breasts through the thin clothes. “Might even reserve you for a few days…”

 

Athera had been trying not to think of the time frame. It was approaching far more quickly than she liked. She cringed at the thought of being at his mercy.

 

“Two days, ser.” she replied.

 

“You ever been with a man?” he asked, shaking his glass.

 

Athera was about to move to refill his glass, glad for the interruption, but he stretched a leg out, drawing the table close enough to reach without getting up. She took a deep breath, refilling his glass before setting it back down. She _should_ lie, maybe lose his interest, but she had a feeling he would know if she was lying. Everyone at Skyhold had made a point of reminding her she was a terrible liar.

 

“Not yet…” she admitted.

 

It wasn’t like she hadn’t at least _discussed_ it as a possibility with Cullen before, but truthfully, they had both been too nervous. The one time they had tried to move past kissing, they were immediately interrupted to handle an important matter. She didn’t get any of the sovereigns they paid for her time, didn’t know the price breakdown of her time, or how much it cost to reserve someone. She didn’t want to know.

 

“In a few minutes, when my time is up, you know what I’m gonna do?” he asked.

 

“What, master?” she asked apprehensively.

“I’m gonna go up to the nice man who takes care of you...an’ I’m gonna drop a bag o’ coins in front of him. Gonna make sure I get some time with you in a few days..” he said, grinning. “I like my girls nice an’ fresh.”

 

 _Don’t set him on fire. Do_ _not_ _set him on fire._ She chanted in her head as a reminder. He lifted her off his lap, finishing his drink. The guard had stopped in front of the table, a sign that his time was finally up.

 

“Very good, master.” she said.

 

He didn’t bother to look at her on his way out. True to his word, she heard the clinking of coins drop on the counter, the rapid scribbling of her time being handed out. She could cry, if not for the fact that she might get struck for looking anything but happy to be here. The guard gripped her arm, pulling her along, tossing her in the room, two male servants and a slightly older woman joining shortly after. Her eyes met a pair of blue-grey ones across from her. Athera bit her lip to avoid letting on that she knew the girl. Enaste seemed to pick up on it, staying quiet. When the guard left the room, one of the few times they went without supervision, Enaste immediately moved to sit by her, clutching her hand tightly.

 

“As’a’ma’lin…” she whispered. “Ma halani…”

 

“That’s why I’m here…” she replied, silent.

 

Enaste was experienced with reading lips, a talent they both picked up when they were in trouble as children. Her expression hardened, very serious, almost deadly.

 

“Have they hurt you?” she mouthed.

 

“Nothing I can’t handle. I’m to be _used_ in two day’s time…” she answered.

 

“Good. I’ve arrived in time. Give me until then. I’ll figure out how to get you out…” she instructed.

 

The sound of footsteps had them on alert. They had only a few moments longer.

 

“Thank you…” she whispered.

 

Athera nodded once, watching as she let go of her hand, scrambling back to the other side of the room. It hurt to have to let her go. If she had a plan that could guarantee her freedom at that moment, she wouldn’t hesitate, but acting too quickly could easily end in her sister’s death. Several guards returned, bearing trays, the few in the room the only ones allowed to eat today, it seemed. Not that whatever this was qualified as food. Even the meager rations at Haven looked gourmet compared to this. After the trek to Skyhold, she was spoiled, provided with the finest foods she’d ever tasted, courtesy of nobles trying to curry her favor. She was strong, sure, but there were a lot of people in the same boat here, and she had no idea if she could take all the guards and overseers, especially without hurting any of the other servants…

* * *

  


One of Leliana’s plain clothes scouts burst through the doors, gasping like she was out of breath. Cullen, Leliana and Josephine looked up very nearly at the same time, reports scattered between them. They’d been scouring through them again in the hopes of finding something they might of missed, and the interruption was quite unwelcome. It seemed like it was important, the only reason they hadn’t insisted it could wait.

 

“What’s the matter?” Leliana asked, concerned.

 

“F...Found…” she huffed, trying to catch her breath. “Found…the… Lady Inquisitor…”

 

Cullen immediately rushed over, staring down at her. She took a step back, surprised by the sudden movement.

 

“Where is she?” he asked.

 

“N...not gonna like this…” she managed, finally managing to steady her breathing. “As the Nightingale knows, I went undercover in a small brothel not far outside the Hinterlands. They specialize in elves, city, Dalish, older, younger, possibly even underage, they don’t care. They have clients with money.”

 

“Get to the point!” he barked.

 

“Calm down. You’re going to frighten her…” Josephine interrupted.

 

“Forgive my outburst…” he sighed. “ _Please. Continue…”_

 

“She’s there. I saw her. Her look is a little different, but I’d know her face anywhere. It’s definitely her.” she said. “Thing is...I got the impression she _wanted_ to be there…”

 

“That isn’t possible. She had to be there against her will. Maybe...maybe she just can’t get out safely…” he suggested.

 

Maker, it felt like his heart had been stabbed, and his stomach was in knots. She couldn’t be there on purpose… something that degrading...she couldn’t possibly want that.

 

“Let’s send some men to get her back.” Josephine suggested.

 

“I’ll go with them.” Cullen immediately volunteered.

 

“No! You can’t do that.” the spy said. “If you send a bunch of soldiers there, they’re going to pack up and move before you can get close to her. It’ll take weeks to track the new location, and that’s if they don’t decide to kill off the servants and start fresh…”

 

Cullen folded his arms across his chest, staring down at her. “What do you suggest?”

 

“You know her best, ser. Go in alone. Plain clothes, no armor, that’ll set off flags. You’re gonna have to play by the house rules if you don’t want to get kicked out. Talk to her, get her on board, the two of you can get out. Have her send up a magic signal. A retinue of soldiers a safe distance away sneaks in, clears the place out. Slaves get out safely, they can’t escape to restart somewhere else.” she suggested.

 

“That’s going to take too long, There has to be an--” he began.

 

“That sounds like a solid plan. Josie, can you get him something appropriate to wear?” Leliana asked.

 

“I might already have someone here who has something in stock.” she confirmed.

 

“You’re actually going with this?” he asked incredulously.

 

“My spies are the best at what they do, Commander. If she says this is best, I’m inclined to believe her. Now...if you want her back that badly, isn’t it best to stop wasting time? Gather some of your men and get dressed. You have a date with the Inquisitor.” Leliana stated in a way that invited no arguments.

 

Cullen sighed to himself. Gesturing with his hand, he nodded. “Make the arrangements.” pointing to the spy, he pointed to the door. “You. You’re going to show me how to find this place.”

 

The spy looked to Leliana, who nodded her approval. “Alright. I’ll meet you by the gate. I’ll tell Dennett to ready some horses and gather some supplies. It’s a bit of a trip. Should make it in two days, a day and a half if we’re lucky.”

 

Josephine sighed, hating that she even had to bring it up in the first place. How he must be feeling about the entire situation must be truly awful. “I’ll gather some money from the coffers.”

 

“Why?” he asked. After all this was a rescue mission as far as he was concerned, not a shopping trip. “I’m not picking up anything extra.”

 

“For Lavellan.” she said. “It may be easier to try and buy her. If not, you’ll surely have to pay for her time, to get her alone long enough to explain the plan. Be discreet, you know well that walls have eyes and ears.”

 

The look on his face was pure disgust at the thought of buying someone like they were little more than livestock sickened him. It reinforced his concern about what was happening to her, and jolted a stronger sense of urgency at getting to her to retrieve her safely from those kind of conditions. Sighing, he relented. “Fine. Ready what you must…”

 

In his mind, it took far too long to make preparations and set out. The uncomfortable outfit was the furthest thing from his mind, although he disliked that too. A black velvet shirt with gold embroidered designs and thick leather trousers weren’t his usual attire, and he hated how it felt. It was for a good reason, getting back the one truly good thing in his life was the best reason he could think of. Even if she _weren’t_ Inquisitor, he’d have gladly done anything it took to have her safely with him again. Being without her this long felt like his heart had been ripped out and taken from him. Athera wasn’t _that_ kind of woman. She barely liked having to deal with the men they helped as it was, always completely aware of the things they said about her, the way their eyes lingered just a tad too long on her. It frightened her at times, something she admitted to him once. There wasn’t any possibility of her being there because she wanted that kind of attention. Although if he thought about it seriously, he had to wonder how she could have been taken by force, unless they’d gotten her in her sleep, she surely would have put up too much of a struggle to take so simply, right?

 

“You said two days?” he asked.

 

“Right. No less than a day an’ a half.” she answered.

 

“Normally I wouldn’t issue a command like this. We’re riding through the night. I want to reach her as quickly as possible.” he said.

 

His men were tough, they’d been on missions that saw them on their feet for days at a time without rest, surely one night wouldn’t wear them down. It was a genius location though, far enough out of the Hinterlands to avoid the Arl’s attention and the eyes of any who might complain about it, but far enough away from Denerim to be on the King’s radar as well.

 

* * *

 

Athera couldn’t sleep. Not when she knew very well what day it was. The day she’d be available for purchase for more than just the domestic service she’d been doing. Her entire being was screaming for her to run, to get as far away from this place as she could. Nothing had come to mind, she wasn’t leaving without her sister, and the number of humans working here was more than she could handle alone. Most of the other servants, she’d learned, weren’t mages. Her sister wasn’t very accomplished yet, still struggling with even the most basic of spells. Her magic had developed a bit late, and until recently she’d been a huntress, helping to make sure the clan had food to eat. Many came from alienages, inexperienced in combat. One younger man, she’d learned, had been sold by his own family to spare his ailing father’s life. The coin they made from selling him into this life earned enough to get the medicine he desperately needed, but in her mind the cost was too high. How did they decide it was worth it to sell one of their own into this kind of life to save another?

 

“Lily, you’re up. Got your first one, show him a good time.” the guard outside her door called.

 

Of course she’d made up a name. Lily was a name that meant purity, and it was her hope she’d leave with hers intact. Her day was scratched on a piece of paper, and it was supposed to be several hours before she was meant to have to do anything. She’d hoped to have a plan to get out before then. When she didn’t move for the door, the guard slammed it open, jerking her roughly to her feet. Pushing her out the door, he led her to a different room, no one else present, just a table, a chair and a bed. At the very least, it looked like the bedding was freshly washed. A small blessing. The client was taking a while to arrive. That usually meant it was someone new, and they were hearing out the rules. Even she didn’t know the rules for this, she assumed they were only different in that here, she had no rights. Whatever he or she wanted was law, she did what they told her to and let them do as they pleased without hurting them for it. Her heart hammered against her chest, itself tightened in a way that made it hard to breath. This wasn’t right, she didn’t want _this_. She believed in being bonded to one person, and while she could hardly say she and Cullen were that, she wanted to be, and this, what if this ruined the chances of that? Nervously, she crawled onto the bed to wait, staring at the window, covered though it was. She’d checked once, and most were nailed shut. About to check the state of this one, in the off chance it was able to be opened, she heard a noise at the door. Athera froze on the spot, nervously tugging at the hem of her dress, her attention fixed on the thick blanket.

 

“Welcome home, master.” she said.

 

The door closed, and a hand gripped her shoulder. She tensed, forced to look when his other hand held her chin, directing her to look at him. She bit her lip, trying not to look too surprised, but the truth was it was actually a huge shock. Cullen stood over her, a look she couldn’t quite place unshifting as he stared at her. Before she could decide what to say, he pulled her into his chest, squeezing her tightly. She had poorly hidden bruises on her arms and face, and he could only imagine the terrible things that had happened here. Surely, she’d be relieved to get out of here.

“I’m here to take you back…” he said quietly.

 

Athera shook her head. “I’m staying. I can’t leave, not yet.”

 

A sharp sensation coiled in the pit of his stomach. She _was_ here voluntarily. Why else would she insist on staying?

 

“Then...you _enjoy_ this? The way you’re being treated? Don’t tell me you _want_ this?” he asked.

 

He was getting upset, she could tell. He let go of her, pacing. Every inch of him conveyed a pent up irritation welling up uncontrollably. He was upset that after all he’d gone through to get here, she wasn’t going anywhere.

 

“So...how many men have used you? How many have thrown you away when they’ve had their fun? When exactly did you forget about me? Did you even care how worried I’ve been? How many nights I’ve lain awake wondering if you were even still alive, _praying_ for your safety, that you’d find your way back?” he spat.

 

“Please, Cullen...please quiet down… you don’t know what they’ll do if they think I’ve upset you…” she whimpered softly.

 

She was a broken girl, and for a brief instant, he was _glad_ . For all that he’d been through, only to find out she was here willingly, he was _happy_.

 

“You’d better have a very good excuse. I don’t know if I _can_ calm down. Not until you explain everything to me.” he huffed.

 

Hearing footsteps outside, she quickly pulled him to her. He fell unsteadily over her, her mouth finding his. A small window in the door slid open, and a pair of piercing eyes glanced in before it slid shut and the footsteps faded. Protocol was to check periodically, a safeguard against the very thing he was suggesting. Too many slaves had nearly escaped because someone felt bad, bought time with someone for the express purpose of trying to run away with them. Confident the man was still within earshot, she tried her best to be convincing.

 

“Master, please let me take care of you…” she cooed.

 

Her ears pricked up, listening intently, her hand idly massaging his thighs, just on the off chance the guard decided to double check. She lowered her voice to the faintest of whispers, so quiet he had to listen very carefully to make out what she was saying.

 

“No one. There’s been no one. This is my first day...I swear I have a good reason, but we can’t talk freely right now…” she breathed.

 

“This is ridiculous...you don’t expect me to participate in...in this, do you?” he asked quietly. “At the very least, I would have wanted our first time to be somewhere worthy of you…”

 

“I understand that, I do...but I mean it. You really don’t know what will happen if you refuse...they’ll think I’ve been uncooperative…” she said.

There was a light knock on the door, no visual intrusion this time, a questioning voice calling through the door.

 

“Sir, is there a problem? If she’s not doing what you like, we can exchange her at no cost.” he called.

 

Athera tensed under him, her eyes pleading, begging him to believe in her and not abandon her now. His features softened, sweeping a hand through her hair.

 

“No, there’s no trouble. Leave us, it’s hard to concentrate with interruptions.” he called back.

 

“Very well, enjoy your time here.” he said.

 

The quickly fading steps indicated he didn’t want to get in trouble for hanging around against a client’s wishes. Cullen leaned down again, kissing her gently, trailing his fingers against the side of her neck. He wanted to stay mad at her, wanted to know why she was resisting his attempts to rescue her, but how could he when he could find no hint of dishonesty in her words. He couldn’t help but believe she really hadn’t done anything with anyone else. There was something else though, against all expectation, as much as he didn’t like the idea of being interested in such a thing, the way she managed to really play the part of a dedicated servant...it was doing something for him he wished it wasn’t. Still, if what he needed was to indulge the role a little while...maybe.

 

“Master...what should I do?” she asked quietly.

 

“Is this...really okay? I mean...here, like this? This wasn’t how I wanted this…” he murmured.

 

“I’m only glad it’s with you... “ she admitted nervously.

 

Cullen moved to stand, but she stopped him. Nodding to the door, she tried to signal him to play along with her eyes.

 

“No, I insist, let me do this for you master…” she said kindly.

 

Athera slowly unbuttoned his shirt, her eyes fixed on his as she did. She gently slid it back off his shoulders, pausing to appreciate the solid build of his muscles. Leaning closer, she pressed light, fluttering kisses down his chest and stomach, jumping when he gasped, stopping a scant inch above the band of his trousers. His hand flew to her hair, not meaning to pull like he did, though the moan she rewarded him with coursed through him sharply. He licked his lips nervously, unsure what it was about this that was getting to him so strongly, only that he was finding it difficult not to immerse himself in it. Trying to convince himself that this wasn’t what she really wanted, it was something that had to happen to keep her safe, and yet...her words, the look on her face, the way her skin rose with goosebumps, it was hard to believe she wasn’t enjoying it. It certainly seemed like it was working for her in the same way. She grasped the tail of the thick leather strings keeping his pants tied, licking her lips anxiously.

 

“May I?” she cooed.

 

His mind was already racing, trying to formulate any kind of coherent response. The one he settled on caught him completely off guard, wondering why that was the thing his brain decided to go with.

 

“If you listen to master, I’ll let you do _more_ than that.” he told her.

 

Considering her position, Herald of Andraste, Inquisitor, he half expected her to at least target him with an accusing glare, a disgusted look at such a reply. She did none of those things, untying the strings, glancing up to make sure it was alright before tugging his bottoms off. He nodded once, raking his hand through her hair slowly. It should have been shameful, to be seen like this in front of her, already figuratively standing at attention, and yet he couldn’t manage to feel too badly about it. He reached for her hand, keeping his over hers, curling it around his length. He always felt a strange amount of guilt doing this for himself, but this felt almost like a different thing, softer than the rough callouses of his own touch. After a few moments, he let go, watching her mimic the way he’d guided her. Carefully moving further back on the bed, she climbed up beside him, not yet stopping without his order. He reached back, tugging her skirt up her back, his hand slipping down the front of her panties. She exhaled heavily, her head dropping at his touch. Initially, it seemed slow, curious, completely explorative. Confident then, he pressed firmly against her, teasing her for a bit longer.

 

“Stop.” he told her authoritatively.

 

She obeyed immediately, though it was clear she was concerned. “Do I displease you, ser?”

 

He pulled her dress up over her head hastily, tossing it to the side, uncaring where it went. Cullen motioned her closer, gripping the edges of her panties, ripping them off. Athera gasped, her hips swaying in response, shivering. Pointing to the bed, he looked away only long enough to check the door, making sure they weren’t being watched.

 

“Lie down.” he instructed.

 

She stretched out comfortably, gazing up at him. Far from uncomfortable, he saw only trust reflected in her eyes, certain he hadn’t accidentally gone too far just yet. Cullen moved over her, content to watch her shifting expressions as he caressed every inch of her he could, beginning at her throat, switching directions at her knees. He kissed her, lingering only a short time before moving lower to press soft, feathery kisses across her collarbone and down between her breasts. He knew very well they should hurry, they had more to discuss, and they needed to figure out how to get out of here without too much trouble, but rational thought had vanished in favor of giving control to his urges. Lightly tugging a nipple, his tongue soothing the stiff peak before switching to the left, her growing moans almost too enticing. He wanted relief, but more than that, he wanted more of it, she made such sweet sounds, and there was something thrilling in knowing it was all for him.

 

“What do you want, love? This is your choice, I don’t want to rush things…” he said, lapsing out of the moment.

 

“No, master, this is _your_ choice. I serve only you, I obey your commands…” she murmured.

 

He’d have thought she was still trying to ensure her safety, if not for the barely concealed grin on her face. He grasped her knees, pushing her legs apart. Athera fixed them at his sides, trying to draw him closer. Trying to look serious, he frowned, shaking his head.

 

“Now I don’t believe I asked you to do that. Bad servants get punished, you know. Are you trying to defy your master?” he questioned.

“Of course not, I would never try to disobey _you_.” she purred.

 

He kissed her brow gently, unable to resist checking one last time, despite how unexpectedly intriguing it was to follow this role.

 

“Are you really okay with this? If you don’t want to…we can forget all about it…” he asked.

 

“I’m sure. We’ve waited this long, right? It’s alright…” she whispered.

 

He braced himself on his left arm, his right caressing her hip lovingly. He arched against her, slipping in slowly. Athera gripped his shoulders nervously, the pressure growing uncomfortably. Cullen looked conflicted, not wanting to hurt her, though she’d already insisted it was alright. Her eyes closed tightly, licking her lips.

 

“Please…” she managed. “Please, master...it’s starting to hurt, please help me…”

 

He stroked her side soothingly, forcing himself to ignore her reactions. Pulling back, he bucked against her, stopping when he fit to her fully. She whimpered sharply, breathing like she’d been struck. It made him feel wrong, hearing the raucous laughter just down the hall, followed by a whistle of approval. This was _definitely_ not the way he wanted things. The idea of an audience wasn’t one he liked, though he had to admit, Skyhold wasn’t the most private of places either, the odds were still good that someone would have known what they were up to anyway. Athera let up on his shoulders, lifting slightly to him, her legs wrapping along his though she’d neglected to ask. Just this once, he could let it slide. Cullen nipped her earlobe, following a shaky path along her throat. Her pulse jumped against his lips, and he bit firmly, too distracted to focus on the wet sounds between them, chasing more of the soft panting cries she offered, more of the way she touched him, gentleness wrapped in a sense of urgency. Her slight nails scratched at his chest, not hard enough to leave marks, but a form of expression. Something was missing, perhaps the smell of embrium that usually lingered in her hair? Maybe it was the slight changes, the way her eyes were like drowning in her, or that her hair wasn’t the usual black. Scarcely more than two weeks had done so much to change the things he was most fond of.

 

“I…” he huffed. “Want to make this up to you when we return. When you’re...you again…”

 

She arched higher to him, the hardened points of her nipples pressed against his chest. She moaned, hot and flushed under him. Quivering, she let go, gripping him tighter inside.

 

“Maker, if you weren’t such a sight...I might remind you I didn’t give you permission.” he teased.

 

“I’m...ah...flattered, but you’re still so tense, ser…” she sighed.

 

His composed pace gave way to reckless, nearly sloppy thrusts, her words all the permission he needed to seek his own end. She held on tighter, her hands splayed across his shoulders, concentrating on the way his muscles flexed beneath her fingers, her mind burning the sound of his hoarse groans in her memory. He slowed, not content to stop even after he came, finally moving to curl up with her, spent, but not exhausted by half. Cullen laid his head on her chest, heaving a deep sigh before he remembered they still needed to talk.

 

“Tell me why. I need to know…why won’t you come back now?” he murmured.

“Enaste is here. She’s the reason I let myself get taken. The reason I’ve endured as much as I have without fighting back. My first day here, I saw the guards throw out the body of a boy who had to be six years younger than I am. I can’t leave her to suffer a fate like that. She’s important to me, I don’t want to leave her here to be used by these _shems_...er...humans…” she corrected herself.

 

“Why couldn’t you trust me...trust _us_ enough to tell me what you were planning? Even if I couldn’t help then, we could have thought of a way to handle this much sooner…” he said.

 

“I was scared, I acted on impulse...it was wrong, I know...but I didn’t know what else to do, I just...wanted to get to her as quickly as I could…” she frowned, reaching to hold him. “These are my people. After seeing all the things they go through...how can I leave them here? I want to give them a chance, a _fair_ chance. Some might even join the Inquisition, some might prefer to go home, but they’ve all been taken from something, from _someone_ …”

 

Cullen glanced towards the window, thinking it through. “They’re waiting for a signal from you. I have an idea. We’ll get dressed first. Josephine sent me with more than enough for this to work. I’ll request your sister, then ask the guard to leave again. Try to open the window, if you can, signal to our men. They’ll rush the place before they have a chance to react. Leliana’s spies have been watching, they can kill the guards so they can’t warn the others. We’ll have enough time to get the others out while they’re engaging. Then...if you like, I think it’s reasonable to let you burn this place to the ground, if you wish.”

 

Her face lit up at that, nodding eagerly. Beginning with their clothes, they dressed quickly, Cullen leaning out to signal the guard pacing the halls. Anticipating his displeasure with her, he was prepared to remove her, until he suggested he wanted another servant. He tried to describe Enaste as vaguely as possible, like he didn’t know she was there, while trying to keep it specific enough to make sure he brought the right girl. When he returned, he pushed her in the room, meeting his eyes long enough to understand his presence was neither wanted or needed. He hurried off somewhere, he neither knew nor cared where as long as he was gone.

 

“Athie…” she mumbled nervously.

 

“It’s alright, he’s with me…” she said.

 

Her eyes went wide at that, looking him over curiously. “This is the one then? The one we wrote to?”

 

“Yes...shh…” she said. “We’re getting out of here, but you need to be quiet, alright? Help me open the window.”

 

Athera stifled a giggle, Cullen bright red with embarrassment and he rhythmically shook the bed. He was trying to buy them time, but after all they’d done, that shyness was amusing in a way. Enaste ripped the curtain down, pushing up on the window while Athera tried to figure out why it was stuck. She lined the ledge with ice, watching the wood chip and break, straining against the seal. Enaste let up so the window wouldn’t slam up too loudly. Athera leaned halfway out, one hand thick with ice, the other holding a fireball, carefully bringing them together in an attempt to raise a pillar of steam. She saw movement in the distance, and it felt like only a matter of minutes before the sound of fighting was right outside the door. Cullen let go of the bed, reaching to grab her hand, Athera tightly gripping her sister’s. They left when the sound died down, doing a full sweep to make sure everyone had gotten out. They followed, a safe distance before Cullen gave her a nod. With a strange giggle, she pelted the building with intense blasts of fire.

“Lily...I don’t know how you pulled this off, but _thank you, thank you!_ The gods have surely blessed you…” a male servant said greatfully.

 

Sweeping her hair behind her ear, she smiled. “It’s time I introduce myself properly, isn’t it? Athera Lavellan, Inquisitor.”

 

The others began to whisper among themselves, some took a knee, others rushing to offer their thanks. As she suggested, some seemed quite eager to join the cause, others apologized profusely, too eager to get home to their families. Enaste nervously looked to her, reaching for her hand.

 

“I...want to stay with you for a while. Please, _please_ , try to convince the clan to come to your keep. It isn’t safe in the Marches anymore…” she pleaded.

 

“You never have to ask. I’ll do what I can. I’ve done this much to make sure you were safe, I’d do anything in my power…” she assured her.

 

“What about him? Won’t he be bothered?” she asked, pointing to Cullen.

 

“Me? No, of course not...why would I?” he stopped, realizing what she meant. “Maker’s breath...we have duties to attend to, we don’t get _that_ much time alone…”

 

“It’s true.” she sighed in agreement.

 

“What about bonding? You haven’t made plans yet?” she probed.

 

“Enaste...we’re in the middle of a war against the Elder One...bonding and family...I know that’s important, but that has to wait until things are settled. I’m not even sure if he’s interes--” she explained, cut off by him.

 

He reached for her, giving her a hasty kiss. “I’m _definitely_ interested. After everything is said and done, we’ll have plenty of time for it, _vhenan_.”

 

Athera and Enaste exchanged surprised glances. Before they had a chance to make any inquiries, he smirked, shrugging a shoulder. “We may not see eye to eye on most things, but Solas and I _do_ talk on occasion…”


End file.
